Smithing
A set of skills that allow players to make equipment. All smithed equipment can be bought and sold in town armouries. Weaponsmithing *On the Skills page, use the Smithing skill until it reaches 15%. It will then disappear from the Skills page, but Weaponsmithing will be unlocked on the Smithing page, allowing you to make weapons. *Each weapon you make will raise your Weaponsmithing skill by 1%. This skill % will never decrease. *You can make up to three weapons per day. *It costs 50 materials to make a weapon. Your skill level determines what materials you can use: :: 15 - 35%: Bone only 35% and up: Bronzite as well 45% and up: Iron as well 55% and up: Steel as well 80% and up: Ooglite as well 90%?: Granium as well Armoursmithing *Once you unlock Weaponsmithing and make your first weapon, the Advanced Smithing skill will be available on the Skills page. Raise this skill to 25%, and you will unlock Armoursmithing on the Smithing page, allowing you to make armour. *Armoursmithing works exactly the same as Weaponsmithing, except it takes 75 materials to make a piece of armour, and you need slightly higher skill to use each new material: :: 25 - 45%: Bone only 45% and up: Bronzite as well 55% and up: Iron as well 65% and up: Steel as well 90% and up: Ooglite as well 100%: Granium as well Shieldsmithing *Once you unlock Armoursmithing and make your first piece of armour, the Expert Smithing skill will be available on the Skills page. Raise this skill to 35%, and you will unlock Shieldsmithing on the Smithing page, allowing you to make shields. *Shieldsmithing works exactly the same as Weaponsmithing and Armoursmithing, except it takes 100 materials to make a shield, and you need slightly higher skill to use each new material: :: 35 - 55%: Bone only 55% and up: Bronzite as well 65% and up: Iron as well 75% and up: Steel as well ?100% and up: Ooglite as well ?: Granium as well Quality *How good a piece of equipment is. Ranges from a minimum of 15% to a maximum of 115%, though higher qualities are theoretically possible. *The quality of smithed items is random. Maximum possible quality is determined by the smith's skill level; minimum possible quality comes from the material used. (Suspected minimums are: bone 15%, bronzite 25%, iron 35%, steel 45%, ooglite 55%, granium 35%.) *After smithing an item, its quality can be improved slightly, by 1 to 5% if the smith has less than 100% skill, by 6 to 15% if the smith has 100% skill. If the smith is a Chosen One, an extra 5% is possible. *Every point of Favour above 90% adds 1% to the minimum quality of items smithed that day. *When an item is damaged in battle, its quality will decrease temporarily, but this damage can be repaired. If you sell a piece of equipment without repairing it, its maximum quality will be reduced to its current quality. Equipment Strength *The material strength multiplied by the quality of a piece of smithed equipment determines how powerful it will be. *Example: an iron weapon at 65% quality. The max weapon damage of iron is 140, so this weapon will deal max damage of 140 * 0.65 = 91. Category:Character Category:Equipment